


一路向北

by WcLindl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 普设, 有私设, 苏露同体, 阴暗市井风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WcLindl/pseuds/WcLindl
Summary: 一座平凡的森林，一场离奇的命案，一群各怀心思的人，一段刻骨铭心的感情，一个永远不可说的真相……
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/China/Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章：迷津渡

**Author's Note:**

> 这是平行世界设定，请务必不要联系任何现实，这是一个诡异脑洞的产物，人物性格会极其崩坏！！注意！极其崩坏！！若有不适，请及时关闭，多歧为贵不求苟同。本人能力有限，如出现逻辑漏洞或其他BUG，请见谅，感谢各位~

娜塔莎又来了，她轻车熟路的走到那一屁股坐了下来，然后拿起皮包掏出准备好的文件递给对面的人。

“你好，布拉金斯基女士。”，接待她的还是那个女孩，姓阮，单名一个“玲”，她习惯叫自己“阮氏玲”，大家也都这么叫了。娜塔莎看了阮氏玲一眼，点点头，“是的。”。阮氏玲拿过那叠资料象征性的翻了一遍，“还是不行呢，你这些证据在我这就过不了关，更别提我们老大了。”，她把资料随手扔回去，“你再整理整理吧。”，娜塔莎急了，“我已经尽最大努力了，这都一年了，你们什么态度啊？”，阮氏玲看着她，“女士，我们的态度很明确了，没有确凿的证据这案子没法有进展，我们也在认真搜集证据，我们需要家属的配合，你不要这么大声。”，娜塔莎被她说得又羞又气，她一手拿回资料塞进包里，哼了一声起身走了。

“又来了啊。”，一个端着茶杯的人晃了过来，阮氏玲看着娜塔莎远去的身影，“是啊，真是执着。”，“那是人家亲哥，能不上心吗？”，任勇洙端着茶杯坐下来，他对面的任敏姬瞪了他一眼，“这才是一个负责任的好妹妹，你懂什么？”，任勇洙知道她又在指桑骂槐了，他翻个白眼，“好好好，我就是反面教材，行了吧？”，“呵呵！”，任敏姬冷笑两声继续敲键盘去了，阮氏玲懒得管这俩的“恩怨情仇”，她一叹气，这案子真是没完没了了。

王耀把家里打扫了一遍，活活累出了一身汗，他把塑胶手套一脱，拿起挂在脖子上的毛巾擦擦汗，真是的，一百二十多平方米一个人打扫真是要了他的老命。不过，这套房子无论是地段还是质量，都值得他来回打扫百八十遍，卖了也稳赚不亏。想到这，王耀嘴角勾起一丝得意的微笑，不过这个笑容转瞬即逝，很快他就恢复了面无表情。

“王耀！王耀！你他妈给老娘出来！”，娜塔莎的声音再次响起，她用力拍着门，王耀往沙发里一摊，装作家里没人似的开始玩手机。娜塔莎还在用力拍门，“我知道你在家！你有种开门啊！你这个忘恩负义的混蛋！”，王耀充耳不闻这些叫骂，他打了一行字发了出去，然后闭目养神，很快娜塔莎被愤怒的邻居赶了出去，这已经不是第一次了，邻居从刚开始的对骂，到忍无可忍报警，到现在直接把人赶出去，经历了一个完美的“成长”，而作为另一个当事人的王耀选择了逃避。

很快消息回复就来了，还是和以往一样，“她来让她来，反正房子已经是你的了。”，王耀一笑，接着又收到了一条消息，“接下来该我们好好谈谈了。”，“你想谈什么？”，对面这次等了一会才回复过来，“这个周末，老地方见，我告诉你。”，“嗯。”，王耀把手机开了免打扰之后一扔，窝在沙发里一言不发，他趴在那，仿佛还是趴在那个人身上。

“小耀，今天公司又到了一笔，我带你去吃好的。”，那个人喜笑颜开的说，王耀抱着抱枕假装不高兴的嘟起嘴，“又是海底捞啊，真是寒酸。”，“那你想吃什么？”，他被一个温暖的怀抱环绕住，王耀扭头看着抱着自己的人，“大餐！”，“大餐？”，对方努力思索着，然后他突然睁大眼睛，“我带你去the ocean story吧！”，王耀也跟着一兴奋，“当真？”，“骗你是小狗。”，王耀还没反应过来，一个熟悉的吻就落了下来，他们习惯在沙发里做爱。

那家餐厅是全市最高档的，最低消费都能赶他们两个月的生活费，王耀来到门口其实已经开始后悔了，钱不好赚，他没必要为了一点虚荣断了以后的粮，伊万却不这么想，只要是王耀喜欢的，他一定会尽力满足，他希望他幸福。“我们走吧。”，伊万牵起王耀的手，王耀看了他一眼，点点头，“嗯。”。

两个人其实从没在这样高档的地方吃过饭，他们都觉得有点局促，王耀翻看着菜单，越翻心里越没底，这些菜不仅没见过，还都贵的吓人，他也不知道什么好吃，只好把菜单推给伊万，“你来点吧，我都可以。”，伊万接过去看了一会也没主意，正在犹豫的时候，一个声音把他们吓了一跳，“需要我帮您推荐吗？”，王耀看到是一个英俊的年轻人，他的穿着一看就是有钱人，他的目光落在伊万身上。

“哦……谢谢您了。”，伊万说，年轻人接过他递过来的菜单熟练地指了几个菜，“相信我，这些绝对是性价比最高的。”，“那就按您说的来吧。”，王耀看伊万对年轻人点点头，脸上浅浅的微笑依旧让人迷恋，王耀很吃醋，为什么你对一个陌生人也笑得这么温柔？

“原谅我的冒昧，您是？”，伊万问，王耀也跟着看着那个年轻人，年轻人一笑，优雅的一鞠躬，“这里的合伙人。”，“真是不好意思……”，“请不要这样说，顾客就是上帝，这是本店的宗旨，也是我的格言。”，年轻人说完就离开了，王耀看着他，听到伊万感叹，“真是层次不一样。”。

这顿饭王耀吃的并不开心，不是因为食物不好吃，相反的，那个年轻人替他们点的菜都非常好，他确实专业，王耀注意到坐在远处的年轻人不时的看向这边，他没有看他，而是看着伊万，尽管他是背对着他的，那个眼神，很不对劲。

“怎么了？”

“我吃饱了。”，王耀没好气的拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，伊万很奇怪，“吃这么点就饱了？你是不是又吃零食了？”，王耀否认，“我没有。”，“那是怎么……”，“我不喜欢这里的食物不行吗！”，王耀大声打断了伊万，引得周围的人都看了过来，王耀脸一红低下了头，伊万微微一笑，他叉起自己盘子里一块菠萝伸到王耀嘴边，“我喂你好吗？”，王耀看着他，那双眼睛笑得弯弯，真是漂亮。他一张嘴咬下了菠萝，酸！这是他唯一的感受，真的酸死了……

他们要离开的时候，那个年轻人又来了，“这是我的名片。”，他说，“虽然我不清楚您是做什么的，但是我有预感我们可以有机会合作，天下熙熙皆为利来，天下攘攘皆为利往，您说是吗？”，他的声音和他的表情都十分真诚，王耀不想理他，但是伊万很愉快地收下了名片，还交换了自己的，“我相信您的预感。”，年轻人低头看着名片，“您是做烟花生意的？真棒，那我们完全可以合作的很愉快。”，伊万也笑着回应，“您可以给我打电话，我保证我们的烟花是全市性价比最高的。”，“好的。”。

后来，他们真的开始了合作，王耀也知道了那个年轻人叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是来自美国的商人，在这里和朋友合伙开了这家高档餐厅，还有一些别的副业，总之，是个人生赢家型的人。自从和阿尔弗雷德合作以后，烟花公司的业绩水涨船高，王耀他们的生活质量也跟着提高了不少，不用总是只能去海底捞犒劳自己了。

“小耀，我这次出差时间久一点，公司交给娜塔莎了，你也别总是待在店里，累了就关门，我们不差这点钱。”，伊万一边收拾东西一边说，王耀站在他身后看着他忙活，然后他忍不住从背后抱住了他，“我会想你的。”，伊万一笑，掰开王耀的手转身给了他一个吻，“我也会想你的，如果我不想你了，那只能是我死了。”，“又胡说！”，王耀捶了他一下，“我等你回来。”，“好~”，伊万笑得很漂亮，王耀觉得头顶冲上一股热流，他直接把人压在了身下，“小耀，不要了吧，我晚上的飞机。”，“不听！”，“哎哎，你轻点……”，王耀只记得那双眼睛和那个笑容，他真的很好看，没有人比他好看了。

王耀坐在花店里整理账目，娜塔莎推门进来了，“今天下班这么早？”，王耀问，娜塔莎四处看看，“我辞职了。”，“啊？”，王耀一愣，“怎么回事？”，“那个不讲理的老古板！我受不了了！”，娜塔莎把包一扔，“再说哥哥把公司暂时托给我，我又不是孙悟空有分身术，正好，公司缺人，我不怕没地方去。”，王耀还是觉得不好，“你该和万尼亚商量商量，这工作还是他托关系帮你找的，要是得罪了人，说不定影响公司以后的生意呢。”，娜塔莎白了他一眼，“你就知道瞎操心，我还不知道公司好我们都好，公司不好我们也都不好？少了一两个客户又不会怎么样，我也不会跟你争财产。”，她给自己倒了一杯水又说道，“现在和那个美国人合作的很好，担心什么？”，王耀无言以对，只好随她去了。

伊万回来以后王耀明显觉得他不对劲，但是又说不出来哪里不对，他想要和他温存一会都被拒绝了，王耀很纳闷，平时不用他主动小熊都主动过来求爱，这是怎么了？王耀坐到伊万身边问，“万尼亚，你怎么了？”，伊万像被电击一样抖了一下，他转过头看着王耀，开始打马虎眼，“我没事……”，王耀狐疑的看着他，“真的吗？”，“真的。”，“那你亲亲我。”，“什么？”，伊万惊讶的看着王耀，仿佛王耀才是不正常的那个，“亲我！”，王耀提高了声调，伊万往旁边挪了挪，“小耀，别闹。”，“我没有闹，我只是让你亲亲我，这怎么了吗？”，王耀气得直接起身回了房间，还砰地一声把门摔上了。

“……”，伊万看着王耀气冲冲的身影，犹豫半天还是叹了口气，等他洗漱完准备回房间睡觉的时候，发现王耀把门反锁了，伊万看看时间，已经十一点了，王耀铁定睡着了，算了，还是不打扰他了，他走回沙发前，把靠枕放在脑袋下面凑活一夜。

伊万是被冻醒的，他醒过来的时候是凌晨三点钟，五月份的夜里还是很冷的，伊万想了想，把沙发罩扯下来当被子盖了，但还是冷的不行，他睡不着，只好坐起来发呆，这时手机突然收到一条消息，伊万拿起手机，下一秒就从沙发里跳了起来，他的双手不停地颤抖，整个人冷汗直冒，那里是他的照片，不堪入目的照片，还有四个字，“合作愉快”，伊万抖了半天，然后用力把手机砸到地上，他双手捂住脸跌了下去。

王耀是被气醒的，他不到六点就醒了过来，开门看到伊万还在睡觉，他也不管他直接去刷牙洗脸了，回来以后发现伊万缩成一团，他走过去晃了晃伊万，“万尼亚？”，没反应，王耀觉得伊万脸色不太对，他一试他的额头，就给吓了一跳，“万尼亚！”，王耀想要把伊万叫醒，但是他好像昏过去了，王耀不小心踩到一个东西，他低下头看到是伊万的手机，屏幕碎了，但好像还有救。


	2. 第二章：迷雾望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一座平凡的森林，一场离奇的命案，一群各怀心思的人，一段刻骨铭心的感情，一个永远不可说的真相……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是平行世界设定，请务必不要联系任何现实，这是一个诡异脑洞的产物，人物性格会极其崩坏！！注意！极其崩坏！！若有不适，请及时关闭，多歧为贵不求苟同。本人能力有限，如出现逻辑漏洞或其他BUG，请见谅，感谢各位~

“什么？哥哥住院了？”，娜塔莎一听就不淡定了，王耀赶紧压低声音，“你别急，医生说了他是太累了，又没有大事，差不多，过两天就出院了。”，娜塔莎还是不信，“都躺医院里了还没事？我这就过来！”，“哎，你等会。”，王耀拦着她，“他刚刚就醒了，一睁眼就要我不要告诉你，你好好看着公司，听话，这里有我。”，娜塔莎哼唧了半天才答应，“那我晚点过来，就当什么都不知道。”，“行。”。

和娜塔莎通完电话，王耀掏出伊万的手机，这东西还是去修修吧，要是修理费比贵的太离谱的话就不修了，王耀想着就转身回去了。

病房里吵吵闹闹的，隔壁床住了一个八岁的小孩子，正是吵闹的时候，伊万躺在那脸色苍白，那小孩吵个不停，王耀生气的过去对他妈妈说，“大姐，你倒是管管你家孩子，太吵了，我的病人需要休息。”，那个女人更没好气，“你的病人？你是他主治医生还是他专属护工？”，“你……”，王耀气得要和她论个明白，伊万伸手拉了拉他，“小耀，快坐下吧，我想吃苹果。”，王耀这才一哼转身面对伊万坐下了，“医生说你这几天一天一餐，苹果啊等过两天再说吧。”，王耀说着还把果篮整个锁进了柜子里，伊万委屈的看着他，“我……”，“没商量！”，“好吧。”，伊万重新闭上眼睛，王耀看着他，伊万和第一次见面的时候变了好多，虽然还是很好看，但是明显苍白多了。

“万尼亚，我去给你修修手机，你好好休息，公司有娜塔莎呢，我也可以帮帮，别操心了，啊，乖。”，王耀说，伊万猛地睁开眼睛，他用力拽住王耀，“别去！”，“怎么了？”，王耀奇怪的看着他，“手机……手机不用修了，换个新的吧。”，伊万说，王耀戳了一下他的脑袋，“有点钱就嘚瑟了？我看过了，能修，要是贵就算了，不贵的话何乐而不为呢？我得给我们省钱呢！”。

伊万还要说什么，王耀不听他的了，起身就要走，伊万赶紧坐起来又拽着他，王耀转身看着他，“你到底怎么了？”，“要是……要是修好了，就直接关机，我……”，伊万垂下头攥紧了被子，王耀一笑，“我不看你的秘密就是了。”，伊万猛地抬头，“不是的！”，王耀重新走回来，他当着所有人的面低头吻了吻伊万，“我相信你。你是我最爱的人，万尼亚。”。

隔壁床的女人捂住了小孩的眼睛，“哎呀，这大庭广众的你们两个干嘛？”，那个小孩却一下扒掉妈妈的手开心地鼓掌，“哥哥姐姐，祝你们百年好合！”，这一定是他从哪个酒席上学来的，王耀翻个白眼，他站起来对小孩洋洋得意地说，“看清楚，我也是哥哥。”，那小孩看着他，摇摇头，“你头发这么长，肯定是姐姐。”，“那你摸摸。”，王耀拽起他的手放在自己胸口，“我没有胸部哦。”，“……”，小孩一下愣住了，他妈妈火了，把孩子拽回来指着王耀大声喊，“你这是……你是神经病吗？”，王耀冷笑一声没理她，伊万在后面补了一句，“他是我的爱人。”，“！！”，那女人彻底蒙了。

虽然现在同性婚姻已经是合法的了，但是真的撞见了还是让人觉得一时无法接受，那女人换了个边坐着，尽量离这俩远远的。伊万看了一眼王耀，“要是超过一百就不要修。”，王耀又敲了他一下，“你这也太抠了。”，“我也是为了省钱嘛！”，伊万说，王耀抱抱他，“我知道我知道，放心，我有钱。”，然后他在伊万不情愿的哼唧中走了。

王耀拿着手机跑到了维修店，老板端详了半天，然后咬定一口价二百五，王耀一怔，立马开始嚷嚷，“老板，你这价开的也太埋汰人了吧？”，老板更得意了，“我原来想开二百六的，这不正好给你优惠了十块吗？”，王耀气得不得了，“你怎么做生意的？顾客就是上帝不知道吗？”，“不知道。”，老板说，“小本生意要是人人都是上帝那我还赚什么？”，王耀干脆一拍玻璃柜台，“两百，爱修不修！”，老板看着他，妥协了，“两百，不讲价！”。

接着老板坐回工作台后面摆弄手机，王耀拿出自己的手机玩俄罗斯方块，这是他从小就喜欢的游戏，他还一度以为自己是不是天生和俄罗斯有缘分，后来证明，确实有，因为伊万就是俄罗斯人，不过他已经定居在了中国，他说是喜爱中国所以要留在这，王耀总觉得他没说实话，但是他懒得问到底因为什么，反正伊万在三年前终于取得了中国籍，成为了一个彻底的中国人，除了长相以外。

“哟，这是外国人？长得真好看。”，老板突然赞叹道，王耀迅速按灭了手机跑过去，“修好了？”，“修好了。”，老板把手机交给王耀，“我一打开就亮出了这个屏保，吓我一跳，是明星吗？”，王耀骄傲地说，“是我家那位！”，“哟~”，老板上下打量着王耀，“看不出来你居然能找个这么好看的~”，王耀眼一横，“不般配吗？”，“般配般配。”，老板站起来说，“好事成双，两百，微信支付宝还是现金？”，王耀一哼，“微信。”，“扫这里。”。

王耀拿着手机出了维修店，这时候伊万的手机响了，王耀拿出来看了看，是一条微信消息，他想了想，又放了回去，非礼勿视非礼勿视，结果又突突来了好几条，提示音像是防空警报一样响个不停，王耀终于忍不住好奇心，又拿出了手机。

解锁密码是自己的生日，王耀一直都知道，他顺利解开了手机锁，下一秒他就彻底呆住了，对方发来的全是照片，而且全是伊万一个人的，所有的内容都让人脸红心跳，王耀完全惊呆了，他的心跳快的能赶上路上呼啸而过的汽车轮子了，他颤抖着手往上划，直到看到了那句“合作愉快”，王耀这才想起来去看看是谁发来的，他的瞳孔骤然缩小，那上面的备注是阿尔弗雷德。

“妈妈，妈妈，我遇到一个很好看的哥哥！”，小男孩兴奋地跑了进来，女人放下手中的针线接住扑过来的孩子，“不许和陌生人说话！”，“可是那个哥哥不像坏人。”，“你怎么知道不是坏人的？”，“我真的不是坏人哦。”，一个声音从门口传了过来，伊万全身一震，他僵硬的看向门口，阿尔弗雷德站在那里，对着他笑的阳光灿烂。

王耀差点被车撞了，他恍恍惚惚的走着，完全不知道怎么就走到了路中间，一辆呼啸而过的大众躲闪不及，刺耳的刹车声把王耀拉回了现实，“你找死吗？”，那个车主骂了一句又开走了，王耀这才发现自己站在路中间，周围车来车往的，他就像一只无头苍蝇，迷茫的在喧闹的大街上晃荡着。眼泪突然就冲破了泪腺，王耀慢慢蹲下来在马路中间放声大哭，他也不知道自己哪来这么大的悲伤，反正他就是特别难过。

“是你？耀？王耀？”，有人把王耀拉了起来，王耀挣扎着还是被那个人拽到了人行道上，他愤怒地扭回头，看到居然是阮氏玲，阮氏玲担心的看着他，“你怎么了？在马路中间哭这么伤心？”，王耀看着她，突然想到阮氏玲的职业，“阿玲，阿玲，帮帮我！”，“你怎么了？快别哭了。”，阮氏玲安慰着王耀，王耀想了想才问道，“要是有人用照片威胁我，该怎么办？”，“什么？”。

阮氏玲带着王耀回了自己家，今天她休假，本来打算去超市买个新拖把，结果没买成拖把倒是“捡到了”王耀。阮氏玲给王耀倒了水端来了水果，然后端端正正的坐在他对面，“有人威胁你？”，她问，王耀点点头，“是的。”，“照片呢？”，阮氏玲又问，“手机里。”，“让我看看？”，王耀用力摇头，“不能看！”，阮氏玲一下就明白了，她睁大眼睛看着王耀，“你是不是碰上什么人了？”，王耀还是摇头，“我很本分的。”，“那是怎么回事？还是说你的信息泄露了？”，“我也不知道，阿玲，怎么办？”，王耀又要哭出来了。

“只是发了照片吗？还有没有别的威胁？”，阮氏玲给王耀递纸巾，王耀想起那四个字——合作愉快，越想越触目惊心，他摇摇头，“暂时没有。”，“那你把照片、记录，全部保存好，如果有语音更要保存好，这都是证据。如果还有持续骚扰，就向当地居委会求助，或者报警，如果造成了不良影响，你是可以提起民事诉讼的。”，阮氏玲说，“如果对你的人身造成伤害，那就是刑事问题了。”，王耀看着她，点点头，“我知道了。”，“耀。”，阮氏玲坐过来拍拍王耀的肩膀，“有问题，及时联系我，我……我一定会尽力帮你。”，王耀一怔，眼泪再次下来了，“谢谢你……”。

王耀心事重重的回了医院，这时候天色已经暗下来了，他在楼下给伊万买了一份鸡蛋肉丝面，医生说他不能吃油腻刺激的，这样清淡的汤面是最好的了，王耀提着面走到了医院大厅，却意外的遇上了娜塔莎。“娜塔莉亚？”，“你去哪了！”，娜塔莎疯了似的跑过来，“快跟我上楼！”，“怎么了？”，“哥哥转ICU了！”，“你说什么？”。

病房里伊万还没有醒过来，王耀看了一眼鸡蛋面，已经坨了，他站起来把它扔进了外面的垃圾桶，王耀回来看到娜塔莎眼睛红肿着看着他，“是怎么回事？”，王耀问，娜塔莎出奇的扭捏起来，最后她长叹一口气，起身慢慢走到了王耀面前，“耀，我有事要告诉你。”，娜塔莎的表情第一次这样正经，王耀吓住了，他半天才说，“你说吧。”。


	3. 第三章：迷心蛊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一座平凡的森林，一场离奇的命案，一群各怀心思的人，一段刻骨铭心的感情，一个永远不可说的真相……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是平行世界设定，请务必不要联系任何现实，这是一个诡异脑洞的产物，人物性格会极其崩坏！！注意！极其崩坏！！若有不适，请及时关闭，多歧为贵不求苟同。本人能力有限，如出现逻辑漏洞或其他BUG，请见谅，感谢各位~

娜塔莎抬头看了一眼惨绿色的安全出口指示灯，照在他们头顶就像是鬼屋特效，“我和哥哥，是被迫离开俄罗斯的。”，娜塔莎说，王耀没说话，他看着娜塔莎的背影，“以前我们家非常有钱，从来没像现在这样拮据过，不过那都是过去了。”，娜塔莎说，“在还是苏联的时候，我们凭借自己的势力获得了一些产业，在苏联解体之后，成为了一个不大不小的……寡头吧，不过，父亲不懂得打理这些产业，被骗了个一干二净，还得罪了很多大人物，所以我们只好搬来搬去躲债，最后来到这中国。”，娜塔莎转身看着王耀，“到这里的第一天就遇到了你。”，王耀震惊得张大了嘴。

“那时候父亲已经死了，他死在了那些人的枪口下，母亲不知所踪，哥哥带着我来到了这里，因为他小时候经常来这，所以对这里有很深的感情。”，娜塔莎说着，她始终仰着头看着“安全出口”那四个字，“放心，我们是合法入境的。”，“所以……”，“我是不想让哥哥去帮你的，因为我们也没钱，但是哥哥说他在你的眼睛里看到了过去的他，他不忍心让你和他一样受苦。”，娜塔莎说，王耀想起他和伊万第一次见面的时候。

熙熙攘攘的飞机场每个人都行色匆匆，王耀在这里找了一份临时工作，他拿着拖把低头拖着地，不小心碰倒了一个人，那个人脚下一滑坐在了他的水桶里，然后立马指着他破口大骂，“你他妈怎么干活的？赔钱！”，王耀慌慌张张的把人拉起来，那套看上去价值不菲的西服已经彻底湿透了，全是皱褶，王耀根本赔不起这套衣服，只好低着头挨骂，领班听到声音赶紧过来了，他二话不说就数落王耀，并且表示王耀该赔。

“我……”

王耀吓坏了，他所有的钱恐怕连个零头都不够，只好不断恳求原谅，那个人不依不饶的揪着他不放，“我明天就要谈生意了，你让我怎么见客户？这生意要是黄了，我看你拿什么赔！”，王耀更加不知所措了，这时候一个温和软糯的声音从另一边响了起来，“先生，您这套西装是假的，不要追着索要赔偿了，这不道德。”，王耀猛地抬起头，看到一双罕见的紫色眼睛，美丽，真的很美丽，淡金色的头发和立体的五官都表示这是一个外国人，可是他一口流利的中文又字正腔圆。

伊万走过来，熟练的从衣摆下翻出铭牌，“如果是真货，这里的字母会不一样，可是我没看出来，所以~”，他微笑着歪头说，“您买到假货了。”，“……”，那个人脸直接红了，他从伊万手中夺过铭牌，“真的假的你说了算吗？”，“当然。”，伊万继续微笑着，“这是我最喜欢的牌子。”，“……”。

最终，王耀赔了那个人五百块作为清洁费，钱还是伊万帮他掏的，王耀想要留下他的号码凑够钱好还给他，伊万摇摇头说，“大家都不容易，这些钱就当我做好事了吧。”，他说完就走了，王耀久久看着他，那是他们第一次见面。

没想到缘分就是这么奇妙，王耀新找了一家写字楼的清洁工作，这里比起机场，环境更加安逸，待遇也更好一点，只是有了固定的工作时间，自然也更累一些，但是王耀做的很开心，他总算可以攒点钱了，即使他只有自己，这么想着，王耀干活的动力十足，他没想到的是，伊万的公司正好开在了这里，他们在十一楼遇到的时候王耀还以为自己看错了。

伊万看到他也很惊讶，他看了看王耀，又看了看他手中的拖把，“你……真的很热爱劳动。”，伊万的玩笑开的恰到好处，王耀被他逗笑了，“生活不易嘛，你就是这么说的。”，伊万很惊讶，“你还记得我说过的话？”，王耀得意地一叉腰，“我很聪明的！”，“嗯，我看得出来。”，伊万笑着说，他又想了想，“要不，你来我的公司？虽然还小，但是该有的都有，我也觉得你不错。”，王耀却拒绝了他，“我要是来了，要是和你闹个什么矛盾，朋友就做不成了，算了算了，我热爱劳动，办公室坐不来。”，“朋友？”，伊万眨眨眼，王耀点头，“就是朋友，我在这漂，我看你也差不多，不如做个朋友，以后有个照应。”，伊万愣了一下，然后用力点点头，“好。”。

这一照应，就照应出了感情，也许对于伊万来说是日久生情，但是对于王耀来说，就是一见钟情，他不愿进入伊万的公司也是打着自己的小算盘，要是太近了说不定磨灭了他对伊万的好感，不如留点余地，以后也好发挥，事实证明，他发挥的很好，他们在半年后就牵着手买煎饼果子吃了。后来，伊万才告诉他，他对王耀也是第一眼就不同，不过他没承认是和王耀一样的一眼万年，现在王耀知道了，是他像他。

“我们没有想到，那些人还不放过我们，他们追到了这里，要把哥哥带回去，而且我们更没想到，还有美国人也牵连了进来。”，娜塔莎说，王耀回过神问，“美国人？”，“就是那个一直和公司合作的美国人。”娜塔莎说，“什么！”，王耀惊呆了，“他……他一直在骗我们？”，“是啊，我们都被骗了。”，娜塔莎说，“那次在餐厅和你们搭讪也好，后面的合作也好，都是设计好的。”，“那……”，王耀颤抖着，他又想起那些照片，万尼亚，到底遇到了什么？

“耀，我想跟你说……”，娜塔莎还没说完，王耀就把伊万的手机拿了出来，他的手指颤抖个不停，好几次都输错了密码，最后王耀解开了手机锁，他刚要把那些照片拿给娜塔莎看又顿住了，这些对伊万来说是耻辱，娜塔莎是他的妹妹，要不要给她看……

娜塔莎等不了了，她猜到那里一定有什么惊人的东西，她伸手就要夺过来，王耀赶紧护着手机，“不，不能看，娜塔莉亚，你不能看！”，“为什么？”，娜塔莎急切地问，“因为……因为……”，王耀不知道怎么回答，这时候他们听到护士站的广播，“11号家属，请速来前台。”，王耀和娜塔莎对视一眼，赶紧跑了出去。

伊万已经醒了，王耀和娜塔莎被允许进入探视十分钟，但是只能一个人去，娜塔莎推了一把王耀，“你去吧，哥哥现在一定最想见到你。”，王耀看了她一眼，毫不犹豫的跟着护士进入了病房。

王耀看到伊万，他神情呆滞的看着天花板，手背上还输着液，摘下来的氧气面罩挂在一边，他躺在那，好像随时都会消失不见。护士嘱咐王耀掐好时间，不要大声喧哗，王耀答应了以后推门进去了。伊万扭头看到他，接着他的话让王耀愣在了原地。

“小耀，我们分开吧。”

王耀觉得全身力气都被抽空了，他的手无力滑落，门慢慢自行关上，那条照在伊万脸上的光越来越细，最后一秒，王耀重新推开门进来了。

伊万看着眼神冒火的王耀，“小耀。”，“你刚刚的话是什么意思？”，王耀问他，“你就这么……把我赶走了？”，“我没有。”，伊万说，“如果你还留在我身边，我怕……你会被我连累，我不想看着你受苦，你得好好活着。”，“我没有家怎么好好活着？”，王耀扑过去又不敢乱动伊万，只好攥着拳头咬牙切齿的说，“你会有家的。”，伊万说，王耀惊讶的看着他，“你说什么？”，“你会有家的，会有人爱你，给你温暖，给你最好的生活，不像我……只能带着你吃苦。”，伊万说，他看到王耀的眼泪大颗大颗掉了下来。

“小耀……”

“你这算什么？七年了，万尼亚，我们在一起七年了，你现在说这些是什么意思呢？如果是因为怕我跟着你一起受苦，我不怕，我告诉你我不怕，反正我孑然一身，我最重要的就是你，只有你，我绝不会离开你。”，王耀不能大声说话，但是他的语气是发狠的，伊万看着他微微一笑，“你不要任性，你要为自己考虑。”，王耀一怔，“什么？”，“我不敢保证那些人会不会只到我这里就为止了，如果他们玩报复游戏，那么和我有关的所有人都会出事，我不能让你们卷进来。”，伊万低下头，“小耀，我爱你，但我要还给你自由。”。

“砰！”，王耀直接转身摔门出去了，他被护士责备了一顿，说他制造喧哗，王耀理都不理直接快步走了出去，娜塔莎看到他出来了就跑过来，“哥哥他……”，“这个给你，所有的证据都在里面，你自己看着办吧。”，王耀说完头也不回的走了，娜塔莎看着他，完全想不通这到底是怎么了，不过，走了也好，这样就没牵挂了。

娜塔莎打开手机，她不知道伊万手机的密码，输了好几个都不对，娜塔莎叹口气打算放弃，突然又抬头看了一眼王耀远去的方向，她重新输入了一行数字，手机顺利解锁了。娜塔莎心中一沉，她翻看着手机，这时候微信消息又来了，娜塔莎跟着点开，然后张大了嘴，“哥哥……”。

王耀快要气疯了，他知道伊万的选择是为他好，可是他就是恨，他不是小心眼的人，但是这条不适用于伊万，他对他的爱是强烈的，占有的，甚至自私的，他不能允许他变心，更不能允许他抛弃他，哪怕他是为了自己着想。

一辆车停在了王耀身边，车窗缓缓降下，一双蓝色的眼睛笑意盈盈，他愉快地对王耀打了个招呼，“哟，好久不见。”，王耀瞬间炸了，他打算直接把阿尔弗雷德从窗户里拽出来狠狠揍一顿，但是他的手被阿尔弗雷德死死扣住，“放开我！”，“我看你心情不好，要不要一起来喝一杯？”，“滚！”，王耀挣扎着，然后车上下来两个人把他强行按了进去，王耀被推进去趴在了阿尔弗雷德身上，他抬头，看到头顶那双眼睛充满危险的笑意。

“欢迎加入我们，耀。”


	4. 第四章：迷梦醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一座平凡的森林，一场离奇的命案，一群各怀心思的人，一段刻骨铭心的感情，一个永远不可说的真相……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是平行世界设定，请务必不要联系任何现实，这是一个诡异脑洞的产物，人物性格会极其崩坏！！注意！极其崩坏！！若有不适，请及时关闭，多歧为贵不求苟同。本人能力有限，如出现逻辑漏洞或其他BUG，请见谅，感谢各位~

王耀如约来到了那家餐厅，就是在这里，他和伊万第一次遇到了阿尔弗雷德，才有了后面那些故事，那些……悲剧，侍者问都没问就端上来了一杯金酒，王耀默默喝着酒等着阿尔弗雷德出现。

“耀，我很想你。”，阿尔弗雷德从王耀背后绕了出来，伸手拿过他手中的酒仰头一饮而尽，然后把空杯子塞回了王耀手中，王耀冷冷的看着他，“你要和我谈什么，说吧。”，阿尔弗雷德笑着坐在他对面，“谈谈——你的婚事。”，“婚事？”，王耀看着他，“没错。”，阿尔弗雷德点点头，他懒洋洋的拿起旁边花瓶里插着的玫瑰花，递到了王耀面前，“亲爱的王耀先生，嫁给我，好吗？”，王耀阴沉的一笑，“你在开玩笑吗？”，“我可没有。”，阿尔弗雷德摇头，他像挽剑花一样转了一下玫瑰，把它更近的送到王耀面前，“我是真心的。”，王耀冷笑着狠狠打掉了阿尔弗雷德手中的花，“做梦！”。

阿尔弗雷德看着王耀走出餐厅，他重新拾起地上掉落的玫瑰，放在鼻前嗅了嗅，“难怪他不接受，这花，不新鲜了。”，阿尔弗雷德把花扔回地上，一脚踩了上去，直接碾碎了鲜红的花瓣，“把准备好的礼物送到王先生手中。”，“是。”，侍者答应着退下了。

“叮铃叮铃——”

王耀听到门铃声以为又是娜塔莎，他这下不再装作没人，而是大声责问，“谁啊！”，没有人回应，王耀有些奇怪，他站起来走到门口，趴在猫眼上往外看，没有人，但是地上有一个纸盒子，王耀犹豫了一会打开了门，警惕地确认发现真的没有人，他又看着盒子，很普通的纸盒子，王耀把它抱了进来。

盒子里是很多录像带，王耀很奇怪这个年代还有人用这么原始的录像带，盒子里很体贴的放了一个播放器，一个投影仪，总之，一定有人想要他看一看录像带里的内容。王耀一横心把这些都拿了出来，录像带分好了序号，王耀把第一卷放了进去，画面闪动了一会突然出现了一群人，王耀一下就看出来这是什么，他颤抖着手想要关掉，但是就像有人拉着他不让他关掉一样，他定在那，全身颤抖，眼泪开始不停的流。

那是……关于伊万的，和那些照片一样，那些照片就来自这里，王耀看着那些画面，听着撕心裂肺的惨叫，那些呼喊全部来自伊万一个人，他从来不知道……从来都不知道他到底遭遇了什么，屋子里很暗，投影仪苍白的光闪烁在王耀脸上，他的眼泪已经干涸，什么都不剩，如果再哭，那就只有鲜血了。

“万尼亚……万尼亚……”，王耀机械地喊着这个名字，他明白了，他真的明白了，这样残酷的命运，伊万是绝对不会允许将落到他身上的，他一开始就该明白，他为什么不理解他的心呢？如果换做是他，遭遇了这样的事，还可能连累身边的人，那么他一定会狠下心把所有联系都切断的，包括……对爱人的爱。这正是因为他真的爱着王耀。

王耀疯了一样看完一卷又放一卷，一共是九卷，播放第十卷的时候王耀已经有些神志不清了，他像一个失去提线的木偶，只知道继续放入录像带。这一卷，不再是一开始就是刺耳尖锐的惨叫声了，而是一条长长的路，两边的风景很美，还能听到背景和煦的风声和汽车的引擎声，突然和缓的画面让王耀彻底呆在了那。

“小耀，你要带我去哪？”，伊万坐在副驾驶看着前面，他还是那么漂亮，但是已经消瘦极了，三天前他正式出院了，今天他和王耀领来了绿证，王耀却没有再哭，他很自然的邀请伊万陪他兜最后一次风，这是他们两个最喜欢的休闲方式，伊万答应了。

“一路向北，一直到国界线。”，王耀说，伊万笑了，“小耀，这里离国界线很远，你开不到的。”，王耀仍旧看着前方，“能到，心是没有界线的。不管你在哪，我的心都跟着你，你在的地方就是我的国界线。”，伊万看着他，“小耀，你忘了我吧。”，“这是我的事，你没有权利过问。”，王耀说，他踩下油门，继续加速，把车子一直往北开。

最后他们停在了一处森林外，这里少有人烟，那条路也似乎也在远处迎来了尽头，王耀昂着头感受风吹的温柔，伊万站在他旁边，一句话也不说。王耀转过头对他说，“我们去那里走走吧。”，伊万看了一眼森林，摇了摇头说，“这里树太多了，很容易迷路的，天也快黑了，如果我们真迷路了，就没人找得到了。”，王耀看着森林说，“如果没人能找到不是更好吗？”，伊万看着他，最后他同意了，他习惯去纵容王耀。

王耀插着兜走在前面，伊万默默地走在他后面，最后，他们来到了一方湖边。王耀从兜里掏出了一个避孕套举到伊万面前，“万尼亚，我想和你做爱。”，伊万被他吓了一跳，“你胡说什么？”，王耀看着他，“这是胡说吗？以前，你从来不会拒绝的。”，“那是以前……”，“现在你真的不爱我了？”，王耀的眼神受伤，伊万赶紧摇头，“我依旧爱着你。”，“那就不要犹豫了。”，王耀走过来按着伊万两个人顺势倒了下来。

“小耀，这不是家里……”，“我没有家！”，王耀突然激动起来，“万尼亚，我没有家了！我的家里一定要有你！”，伊万看着他，最后他闭上了眼睛换上了决绝的语气。

“来吧。”

这是王耀最疯狂的一次性爱，每一下都带着狠戾和决绝，伊万才刚出院，最后他实在是受不了直接昏了过去，王耀的眼泪不停地掉下来，沾湿了两个人的衣服，最后他拼命吻着这个人，他这辈子都不会再有第二个这么爱着的人了。结束一切之后，王耀收了那只避孕套，帮两个人穿好了衣服，他站起来看着昏过去的伊万，树后传来一阵掌声。

阿尔弗雷德慢悠悠地走了出来，一边鼓掌一边笑着看着王耀，“真是太感人了，我应该再给你们录一段。”，王耀强忍住自己的怒气，阿尔弗雷德熟练地戴上手套，然后从腰间的包里拿出了一把手枪，他走近伊万慢慢蹲下身，眼神迷恋又带着恨意，然后他把枪口对准了伊万的太阳穴，“不……”，王耀想要阻止，阿尔弗雷德抬手把枪口对准了王耀，“我的人就在附近，你要是阻碍我，他们就会把你打成筛子。”，阿尔弗雷德说，王耀眼神颤抖了半天，最后他背过身紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“砰！”

一声枪响惊醒了静谧的森林，王耀用力捂着嘴，眼泪和鼻涕弄得他满手都是，他感觉到喉头腥甜难耐，“呕……”，王耀弯起身子不断干呕起来，阿尔弗雷德看了一眼地上永远不会醒来的人，一滴眼泪悄悄滑落下来，在滴落下来之前他把它擦掉了，阿尔弗雷德把手枪塞进伊万手里，制造出是伊万开枪自杀的假象。然后他站起身脱下手套塞回口袋，阿尔弗雷德走到王耀身后，温柔的抱住他，“耀，别哭了。”。

伊万的尸体过了一个多星期才被发现，还是娜塔莎报了警以后被警察找到的，从现场的情况来看，手枪上只有伊万一个人的指纹，他的车上也是，周围没有发现任何别的生物特征和可疑物品，最后，警方给这起案子作出了结论：自杀。可是娜塔莎不肯相信，她的哥哥绝不对这样随便的死去，他从来不是这样轻易放弃的人，但是没人相信她，因为没有足够的证据，不过这个案子意外地被保留了下来，娜塔莎无时无刻不在搜集可能的证据，但是基本上都是徒劳。

王耀觉得自己呼吸困难，他看到录像带里站着的人——弗朗西斯，后来成为这个案子的负责人、亚瑟，弗朗西斯的助手，也是他的青梅竹马、阮氏玲，从始至终都是她负责接待娜塔莎、任勇洙，阿尔弗雷德的人、任敏姬，任勇洙的姐姐。还有远远站着的他自己，他们都明白到底发生了什么，他们都获得了自己的报酬，只有娜塔莎，孤独的，无助的站在那，看着自己的哥哥，默默流泪。

一个骗局，他们都是其中一环而已。


	5. 第五章：迷局终

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一座平凡的森林，一场离奇的命案，一群各怀心思的人，一段刻骨铭心的感情，一个永远不可说的真相……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是平行世界设定，请务必不要联系任何现实，这是一个诡异脑洞的产物，人物性格会极其崩坏！！注意！极其崩坏！！若有不适，请及时关闭，多歧为贵不求苟同。本人能力有限，如出现逻辑漏洞或其他BUG，请见谅，感谢各位~

最后一卷录像带是第十一卷，上面还特别标出了四个数字：1107，这是伊万的生日，王耀把带子放进去，画面一开始就是阿尔弗雷德，他怀里抱着伊万，看上去已经昏了过去，阿尔弗雷德伸手调了调录像带，然后对着屏幕微微一笑。

“耀。”，他仿佛就在王耀面前对着他说话，“我要给你讲一个故事。”，阿尔弗雷德说着低头看看伊万，他小心地抬起手抚摸着伊万的头发，眼神温柔，“娜塔莎可能没有告诉你全部的真相，我不是意外出现的哦，我一直都在。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“我们两家一直都有紧密的利益往来，只是没想到他那位愚蠢的父亲如此没有经济头脑，而且你也知道，利益面前不会有真心的，我们为了自己的利益，跟着那些人一起给布拉金斯基家捅了最后一刀，被唾弃也好，不道德也好，我们不会在乎的，利益就是上帝，对吗？”。

阿尔弗雷德说完又看着屏幕，“不过那些都是我的父亲操心的事，我只在乎一个人。”，他吻了吻伊万的头顶，“我只要得到他就好了，这是我的利益。可惜啊~”，阿尔弗雷德抱紧了怀里的人，“他太倔强了，不仅不接受我的橄榄枝，还痛骂我家不讲信义，这真的很可笑不是吗？难道我们要跟他们一起破产吗？”，阿尔弗雷德说，“他逃走了，从我的身边，太可恨了。我追着他来到了这个国家，随便化了妆以后接近了他，他没有认出我真是太让我生气了！但是他愿意和我说话也是让我高兴的，不过，我没有想到，他会爱上别人。”，阿尔弗雷德说到这死死盯着屏幕。

“他爱你，这让我嫉妒！”

王耀看到阿尔弗雷德拿起什么摔了过来，屏幕抖动了两下又恢复了平静，“我终于失去了耐心，我要把他抢回来，我不管他怎么想。因为我明白，他不会愿意的。在这里，我给了他这辈子最大的侮辱，可是，耀，你知道吗？”，阿尔弗雷德看着屏幕，“我的心在哭，我甚至觉得是自己被侮辱了……”，王耀看到那双蓝色的眼睛流下泪，他却一点也不同情他。

“他真是够倔强的，我从来没听到他一声求饶，除了痛苦的呼喊以外，我听不到他任何别的声音，为什么他能做到……后来我知道了，因为你，有你在他就愿意活下去，所以我用你威胁他，他居然……那么轻易的崩溃了，在我面前，他自始至终都没求过我，只有在提到你的时候，他变得那样脆弱，为什么？”，阿尔弗雷德问道，王耀也想问这个问题，伊万为什么这么爱他？而他……又为什么也这么爱伊万呢？

“因为你就是他，这是他说的。”，阿尔弗雷德给了王耀这个答案，“他第一次见你，你站在那手足无措，他仿佛看到跟着家人到处躲避的自己，看到父亲死在枪口下的自己，看着母亲抛弃他们改嫁仇人的自己，无助的自己，而你眼中倔强不服气的光更像他了，他告诉我他不想让你也和他一样痛苦，他一定要帮你，他也没想到，他会真的爱上你。”，阿尔弗雷德笑了，他低头看着怀里沉睡的人，“他承认你的层次很低，他见惯了上流社会的作风，对你是很好奇的，而就是你的真实，让他彻底爱上了你。我真羡慕你，我一辈子也做不到因为十块钱和别人讨价还价，因为一点小钱就开心。”。

“你让他明白该怎么活着，他用爱回应了你。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“我承认他是对的，和你相处的这些日子，我深切的感受到，你有着自己的魅力。一开始，我确实只是把你当做他的替身，现在，我想告诉你，耀，你就是你，你征服了我，我答应帮你拿到你想要的，那么你呢？你也要给我一些回报，我原本说我没想好，现在我告诉你，我想好了，我要你。”，王耀看到阿尔弗雷德对着屏幕伸出手，“成为我的唯一，好吗？”，“滚！”，王耀直接按灭了投影仪，他把所有的东西都砸了个稀巴烂，然后拿出了打火机。

“啊——”，一声惨叫响彻了小区的上空，把所有还在睡梦中的人拉扯出了梦境，一个下夜班回来的年轻女护士跌坐在地上，她面前一个人趴在那，全身的骨头都被摔碎了，血并不多，他的脸上带着静谧的微笑。他的头发长长的，就像一个清秀的女孩子。

警察很快查到了这位跳楼自杀者的身份，王耀，男，二十七岁，无业，自杀原因不明，法医从王耀家里找到了很多燃烧后的灰烬，像是烧的塑料，还有被烧黑的一台录像带播放机和一台投影仪，已经全部被烧毁了，只能报废。最后，在被烧出来一个大缺口的沙发下找到一本被烧残缺的离婚证。

为情所困，这是大家传开的原因。这套房子根据王耀的遗书过户给了娜塔莎，那张遗书最后是两个醒目的字：抱歉。

娜塔莎还收到了王耀发送给她的一封电子邮件，他把所有的真相和盘托出，他因爱生恨之后和阿尔弗雷德合伙夺走了伊万所有的财产，其实也没多少，最大的就是这座房子，这是他和伊万一起选的。娜塔莎想起自己以前说过“我又不会跟你争夺财产”，现在看来，一语成谶。王耀还告诉她，不要再去找什么证据了，没人会帮她的，这是一个死局。

“我一路向北，离开有你的季节，你说你好累，已无法再爱上谁，风在山路吹，过往的画面全都是我不对，细数惭愧，我伤你几回……”，车里放着这首歌，娜塔莎的眼泪被窗口灌进来的风吹的零落不堪，她又回到了这里，她站在那看着那些高耸的树，郁郁葱葱，无边无界，真的没有边界吗？不，不是的。就像王耀最后那句话——万尼亚是我最后的边界。娜塔莎拿出王耀的遗书，点燃它，灰烬落下来被风吹向森林深处。

“哥哥，耀，我走了，我会活的很好很开心！”

阿尔弗雷德抽了很久的烟，他坐在那半天才缓缓站起来，他又打开火机，把一本红色的东西点燃了，然后丢进一旁的金酒里，看着它迅速成了一团灰烬，阿尔弗雷德转过身，带上自己的手套拉紧大衣，“回去了，回国，再也不用回来了。”。


End file.
